Chemical X - Music Video
Chemical X is a music video performed by the American group hip hop quartet Cherish. The music video was originally aired on Cartoon Network Groovies and the song is originally the seventh track on the album "The Powerpuff Girls: Power Pop" (Soundtrack), released on August 12, 2003 on Rhine Records (USA). This album is no longer in print and is a rare album.' ' "Chemical X" song has R&B and hip hop elements and is accompanied by Computer graphic animation that creates flowers, rainbows, suns, stars, hearts and cities in the sky. In outer space we can see planets, stars, flowers and butterfly flying. The names of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear frequently as with "Chemical X". Within the stars, hearts, and flowers, we can see clips from The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Cherish is an American R&B, soul, and hip hop quartet that consist four sisters; Farrah King, Neosha King and the twins Felisha and Fallon King. They lent their vocals to the original soundtrack for The Powerpuff Girls Movie, The Powerpuff Girls: Power Pop, in 2003, with the songs: "Power of the Female" as the second track, "Me And My Girls" as the fifth track and "Chemical X" as the Seventh track. The Powerpuff Girls and Cherish consist both of a family of sister working together. Appearance In order The Powepuff Girls Movie clip: * The Professor Utonium * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Evil primates * Ms. Keane in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten * Gangreen Gang The Computer Generated Imagery: * Mojo Jojo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Townsville Lyrics (Verse 1) Oh my gosh it, it is too late He mixed the ingredient Chemical X '' ''Want to know what will be the effect? Is it dangerous, or fabulous? Here they come, they're come in three It's Blossom and Bubbles and Buttercup too Here to come, to conquer the world Beware of the Powerpuff Girls (Chorus - 2x) They're coming through and fighting And everyone they're shocking You know no one can stop them All because of the Chemical X (Verse 2) Whoa now, now that you see You should beware of the power of three They come to fight as fast as they can They're dangerous, yet fabulous Professor Utonium made the machine They are the colors of pink, green and blue They'll catch you in a blink of an eye And do all before bed time (Chorus - 1x) They're coming through and fighting And everyone they're shocking You know no one can stop them All because of the Chemical X (Bridge) Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Verse 3) C'herish and Powerpuff, two of a kind Both want to save the world before bedtime From Townsville, Memphis, New York, to LA The Powerpuff girls are just here to stay (Chorus - 3x) They're coming through and fighting And everyone they're shocking '' ''You know no one can stop them '' ''All because of the Chemical X Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h13m51s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h13m45s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h13m40s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h13m17s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h12m29s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h12m23s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h12m17s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h11m54s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h11m43s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h10m30s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h10m04s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-22-13h09m20s36.png Chemical X.jpg Chemical X 2.png Chemical x video.jpg Chemical X 2.jpg Trivia *The acronym "PPG" appears in the CGI part of the video. * When the song says "Cherish and Powerpuff, two of a kind", it may refer to the fact that both groups consist of a family of sisters. *In the video, they mention that The Powerpuff Girls will save the world, "From Townsville, Memphis, New York, to LA". Even though in the series, The Powerpuff Girls only fight evil in the city of Townsville. *Although it says'' "Cherish and Powerpuff, two of a kind,'' ''Both want to save the world before bedtim''e", The Powerpuff Girls are the only actual heroes and the only ones who have to go to bed early. Errors *Although, in the video the name of the song appears as "I'm a Supergirl," that is the name of a completely different song preformed by Shonen Knife in 2000. * Although, in the video, the album appears as "The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes and Villains", this song does not belong to that album, instead it belongs to the album, "The Powerpuff Girls: Power Pop" as the seventh track. Category:Songs Category:Videos